A Changing
by Saphimire Karishnikova
Summary: Something goes terribly wrong during a pret. Would Himeno be able to keep Hayate's perverted thoughts to himself? Would she be able to keep her own thoughts pure? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A Changing

Disclaimer: I do not own Prétear! burst out crying

Chapter 1: The Switch

"Beyondios," Shin cried, setting the shield up around the demon larva. Himeno was in a prêt with Hayate and looking confident as she flew in the sir, searching for the core. She quickly found it and, while the other Leafe Knights distracted it, she sliced at the larva. As the core broke, she touched down. Without disengaging from the prêt, she went to each of her Knights.

"Well, I think that was the last of the stranglers," she said cheerfully as Takako came out of the woods. The former Princess of Disaster didn't mind seeing her demons dying as she saw cut from them now. Sasame immediately went over to her and draped a comforting arm around her slim shoulders. Himeno repressed a flood of emotion at the slight gesture of affection for she knew that Hayate could feel her feelings and would surely tease her about it.

It was about a year since Fernir became Takako and Himeno had become the White Prétear and the seven Leafe Knights tried to rid the world of the demon larvae that Takako had planted when she was Fernir. Sasame and Takako could barely be separated but the other Knights didn't have any relationships. None of them seemed to want one. Himeno sighed. Feeling the light blew strips on her costume flutter on her cheek, she let Hayate remove himself.

Suddenly she felt a pulling sensation and saw a mix of swirling colors before feeling the solid ground again. She was on the ground. _I must have fainted_, she thought as she pulled her self up. She looked down slightly and saw a pink haired person beside her. _Wha-_ she thought before another voice cut into her thoughts. "What happened!" Her voice.

"I don't know," she murmured, but Hayate's voice came out of her mouth. She clapped her hands to her mouth as the looked down at herself. It looked weird seeing herself from another person's eyes. She shook her head and felt her hair move with the movements. She reached a hand back and felt Hayate's talisman. She then noticed the blue bangs in her eyes. She nearly yelped as she stumbled back.

"Hey, Hayate, are you alright?" Sasame asked looking concerned. Himeno nearly jumped when she heard her own reply again. "Yeah, I'm fine," before her hands clasped around her mouth. Himeno expected to feel the touch of her skin but she noticed that she hadn't moved. She poked at her body, "Um, Hayate?" she asked but heard Hayate's deep voice coming from her mouth, "Do you know what happened?"

"Himeno?" she started when she heard her own voice again. It felt very odd, hearing her voice but not from her own mouth. She felt someone prod her. "Is that you?" she voice came again. She nodded and felt her long hair sway.

"Um, guys?" Goh cut in, looking from "Himeno" to "Hayate", "Would you mind filling us in?"


	2. Chapter 2

A Changing

'Hayate' or 'Himeno' the body not the mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prétear.

Chapter 2

'Himeno' and 'Hayate' blinked at Goh, confused. "Um, well," 'Hayate' said, looking bewildered. "I think we changed bodies," 'Himeno' said in that calm way Hayate usually speaks in. Seeing the curious looks, 'Hayate' tried to elaborate, "You see, I think that during the prêt, Hayate and I switched bodies. So that ('Hayate' pointed at 'Himeno') is Hayate and I'm Himeno." The other Knights stared.

"So, you are Himeno and that's Hayate?" Mannen confirmed, pointing. When they both nodded, Kei's brow furrowed. "But how would this happen?" 'Hayate' and 'Himeno' looked at each other before 'Hayate' replied, "During the prêt, I felt a tugging sensation and then, all of a sudden, I'm Hayate." A gleeful expression downed on 'Hayate's' face, an expression so out of place on the Knight of Wind that the other Leafe Knights almost jumped in surprise. "HA! _I_ can fly now but _you_ can't!" 'Hayate' gloated, an evil grin plastered on 'his' face. The other Leafe Knights shook their heads to make sure that they weren't seeing things.

'Himeno' only raised and eyebrow. 'She' had come up with a back-up plan of 'her' own, in case 'Hayate' actually found out that little bit of information. "Oh?" 'Himeno' said, indifferent, "Well, then, I'll better get going, since I can't fly or teleport." 'Hayate' narrowed his eyes, "Where are you going?" Himeno asked, as suspicious as ever. "Oh," Hayate looked over his shoulder at his body, "Just going to take a shower."

Himeno blinked. Taking a shower was usual. But then why would Hayate do something like that to get her back? As the realization dawned on her, she grabbed the back of her shirt, growling, "Oh, no you don't!" She **_did not_ **want any of her Knights to know what she looked like naked. _Two could play at this game_, she thought as she added, "Because if you do, then so will I!" Thought the thought of taking a bath in this body made her shudder, it had the effect that she had been trying to get. Hayate ceased struggling to get away from his Prétear. (If somebody looked at 'Himeno' at that moment, they would have seen a flushed face.)

All though this exchange, the other Leafe Knights watched with growing amusement. Kei spoke up, "Why don't you prêt again and see if you change back?" Himeno thought for a moment then extended her hand. Hayate looked at it for a moment before placing his hand in the larger one. The green light burst forth, engulfing the two forms. When it faded, the Wind Prétear stood before them.

It was Sasame who asked, "Himeno?" Their Prétear jumped in joy. "I'm myself again!" she cried, jumping around. Kei looked smug as he directed them to disengage with the prêt. As the light engulfed Himeno's form again and dissipated, the Leafe Knights looked expectant.

What they didn't expect was: "AIË!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys! Thanks for all the review! I'm glad you liked it and I hope that you liked this chapter. I won't be able to update for a long time because of the beginning of school and everything. I'll try to update within a month though! C-ya!


	3. Chapter 3

A Changing

'Hayate' or 'Himeno' the body not the mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prétear.

Chapter 3

Goh doubled up with laughter as Sasame covered his eyes, horrified. Takako looked away and covered the children's eyes as much as possible. Kei just stared. The Prétear seemed to be in her body and Hayate in his but…

Hayate, well, it looked like Hayate, as in he was the taller of the two, and the bone structure of his face was the same. But his hair… Oh Lord… Though the hair was the same style, it was a bright pink, clashing with his blue eyes. He was also wearing the Wind Prétear uniform, though in his… proportions. He was currently tugging on the very short skirt, twin red spots on his cheeks.

Himeno was the one screaming. She was patting her hair, now extremely long dark blue. She was wearing Hayate's uniform and it looked extremely out of place on the smaller girl. It nearly swamped her. Unlike Hayate, it seemed, the uniform had not shrunk, so now Himeno was nearly suffocating in folds of blue. Her pink eyes stared out of the blue at the other Knights.

Kei was red in the face now too, well, as red as the stoic Knight could be. "Maybe, if you prêt again –" he was cut off as a bright light flooded the area. It seemed that the two were desperate to get out of their current predicament. The other Knights saw the Wind Prétear for a split second before they disengaged.

Himeno looked like herself again, but the Knights did not know if it was Himeno in the body. Hayate was normal again too. They looked at each other. Hayate sighed. Himeno said, in Hayate's monotone, "Well, we would have to live with this for now, I guess."

Goh, Kei and Sasame nodded. Someone wanted Himeno and Hayate to get to know each other better, it seemed.

Later that day, Hayate and Himeno had to go shopping, via Himeno's father's orders. Goh and the kids tagged along. It was odd seeing 'Hayate' running around, crying out, "Oh! Look! Isn't this cute?" and 'Himeno' obviously thinking, _Stop! You're ruining my reputation!_ and glaring daggers at his own body. Goh couldn't wait until they had each other back. But it would be fun to see how they kept themselves… clean. Goh laughed wickedly.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so very sorry! I was dead for a couple years, so … I couldn't update. Thanks for all the reviews though! Much appreciated.

---

'' body

After the shopping trip, the ragatag group wandered back to the Aiwayuki mansion, meeting up with the other Leafe Knights, and was presented with an interesting predicament. Where were the switched going to sleep? And how were they going to get ready for bed?

'Hayate' looked at 'Himeno'. 'Himeno' looked at 'Hayate'.

"We don't need to sleep in different clothes!" they intoned simultaneously. "We can just… um… sleep in the clothes we're in now!" They nodded vigorously.

Kei elegantly raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course you are." He smirked. "And how would you explain that to her parents?"

'Hayate' shifted uncomfortably. "Hayate can just tell my parents that I'm going to sleep over at a friend's house, and then I'll come to Leafenia. That good?"

The knights thought it over for a while. Of course, Mannen, Hajime and Shin agreed heartily in about 5 seconds, but they didn't count.

Sasame smiled. "I don't see any problems with it?" He looked at Kei and Goh. Hayate didn't have any say in this so he was ignored. 'Himeno' glared.

Goh grinned happily. "It's been a while since Himeno has been in Leafenia, yes? We can show her all the new things that developed!"

Kei sighed. He had enjoyed watching the pair squirm. "It's fine by me."

'Hayate' grinned. It still looked very out of place, but this smiling Hayate had began to grow on them. 'He' started to bounce happily. Then again… maybe not. The Knights looked slightly nauseous.

"So I'm going to Leafenia?"

"Yeah. General consensus, it seems."

'Himeno' sighed. "I'll go talk to her parents."

'Hayate' gasped. It was really disconcerting to see Hayate act gay. No offence to homosexuals, but Hayate did seem to be … really really really scary. Freaky scary, not OMG-I'm-going-to-die scary. Like he used to be.

"You can't go see my dad and try to convince him with THAT type of voice! He'll never believe you!"

'Himeno' made a face. 'She' cleared 'her' throat. "What about this?"

The Leafe Knights almost died of laughter. 'Her' voice was so squeaky; it would be a miracle if Himeno's dad didn't mistake his 'daughter' for a mouse.

'Himeno' glared fiercely. It lost most of its effect coming from 'her' mauve eyes, rather than Hayate's cold blue ones.

"Alright, alright! I get that I'm no Himeno!" 'she' growled. The laughter stumbled off, with a grin or chuckle still escaping.

'Himeno' breathed. In, out. "What about this?"

'Hayate' eyed her body critically. "I think that'll pass. But you'll never win anything for acting, that's for sure." 'He' grinned.

'Himeno' scowled and opened 'her' mouth, but Kei shooed them away. "We've wasted too much time already!"

---

"You want to sleep over at a friends?"

Himeno's dad looked at 'Himeno' with a critical eye. "You've never asked to do that before. You just went and called later."

Sweat beaded on 'Himeno's' brow. 'Hayate' shifted uncomfortably. "Um, sir!" 'Hayate' made a conscious effort to keep 'his' voice low and monotone, like Hayate's normal voice. "She needed to go to … that place."

Kaoru-san eyed 'Hayate'. He understood Himeno's position with the Leafe Knights and wholly accepted it and was happy that Himeno could do something that she wanted… but the fact that it was his only biological daughter in the midst of 7 able-bodied men made him a little squeamish, letting her go by herself. He sighed.

"Fine. She can go. But she's taking a cellphone with her."

'Himeno' nodded quickly. 'She' wasn't quite sure how to use a cellphone – 'she' knew what it was, but never actually used it before – but 'she' was relieved that the talking part was over. 'Her' voice-box hurt from talking so high.

'Hayate' also nodded quickly. 'He' really really wanted to get to Leafenia quickly, so that 'Himeno' and 'he' could try to figure out a solution to this mind-hurting problem.

---

Thanks again for all the reviews! I'll try to update in the next 5 years or so. xD Jkjk. I might update soon, maybe not. I'm not really sure. I was thinking about putting this on hiatus before, but … shrugs. Just don't hold your breathe waiting for the next chapter.

Reviews help persuade me though… ;) winkwink nudgenudge xD


End file.
